


Of Different Spells

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Merlin decided to help Morgana with her magic, showing her the difference between spells. Gwen and Arthur are there to watch as the two have their fun.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Of Different Spells

"Morgana!" Merlin shouted, busting into her chambers. The said high priestess drops her book she was reading. "Merlin, you don't just bust into my room!" She seethed, picking up her book. "Sorry, but we've got lessons today." She whined, tossing her book onto her bed. "I don't want to though!" The warlock shakes his head, grabbing her forearm. "No, you wanted to learn the difference between spells, and you will." She nods, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. She walks beside the warlock, making their way to the fields by the castle. As they were walking there, they heard some voices.

They gave each other a confused look, before turning a tree and seeing Gwen and Arthur in the clearing. "What are you two doing?" Morgana asked, arms crossed. "We wanted to watch. But Merlin always complains how you need concentration." Arthur muttered, getting an eye roll from Merlin. "She does, so you two, stay quiet." Arthur rose his hands, showing his promise to be quiet. Gwen nods, before giving her lover a kiss on her cheek. "You'll do great." Gwen said, having Morgana beam a smile.

"Alright, we're gonna start with something simple. Defense. So watch me." Morgana nods. Merlin rose his hand, before whispering under his breath. The word fell and the branches close by flew hard against the trees. "There, now you try. Remember, stay focused on the branches and the tree." The high priestess nods, trading places with Merlin. The warlock watch with an easy eye, counting her breath intakes and exhales, watching as she rose her hand, before whispering under her breath. The branches flew, breaking in half against the trees. "Okay, just don't be so hard. Just enough to knock them out." Morgana nods, smiling. "Next, we're gonna learn fire. Easiest way to make as a distraction and to have people scatter to escape."

Merlin whispered under his breath, starting a fire on some fire wood. He then whips his hands, sending the fire hard into the tree. The fire stayed there for a few moments before going out. "Some spells can be used without words, but if not focused enough, you'll have to word it." The female magic user does as told, taking her seconds to focus, before doing the same hand movement Merlin did. The fire was smaller than Merlin's, but it was a start. "Now let's try..."

"They're great." Gwen muttered, trying to be quiet to not have them lose their focus. "They are. When I first found out about Merlin's magic, I was horrified, scared, and felt betrayed. But after weeks of not speaking, Merlin surprised me. He had a note sent under my pillow by his magic." Arthur paused as he thought of that memory, that was now years ago. "It said where to meet him and what time. It was a pretty late time, but I missed him. And so at midnight, I headed to this clearing. Merlin was there, a sad smile on his face. He had called me over to him, hand rose in the air slightly. I had asked what he was going to do, but he just stayed silent. Moments later his eyes glowed their golden color, and bright stars were held in his hand." Gwen smiled as Arthur told the story. No one ever knew what happened that night, just knew they were together after that night.

"He held the stars, a smile on his face. The stars then started to dance around me, lighting up the dark area. I had laughed and beamed. Then Merlin said 'They're bright because they are spelled to brighten near someone the person who spelled them, loves.' That was Merlin's sweet magic way of saying he loves me. I had answered in a rushed sweet kiss. And then since then, we were always protecting each other, magic and swords." Arthur said, sighing in relief. "I'm glad I saw him through, if I didn't I would've been married to Vivian, which would be bad. Because we're best friends now." Gwen smiled. "Morgana felt terrified by her magic, and confided in Merlin. It was months before she finally told me, and then confessed how she felt. She had told me that Merlin was teaching her and helping her with how to confess to me." Arthur's eyes widen.

"She told you about Merlin's magic?" Gwen shook her head. "I had a suspicion that he had magic. There were so many times where we should've been dead, but then Merlin pops up and we're perfectly fine. And now that we're seeing these spells over time, it made sense." Arthur hums, crossing his arms. "I would've never thought we'd be here today. With the ones we love dearly, and Merlin and I as kings, you and Morgana as consorts to each other." Gwen chuckled. "Yes, that much is true. I am as well, glad we turned out this way." Gwen agreed, as the two go back to watching the two magic users working on Morgana's magic. The four were glad they were the way they were, they wouldn't have any other way.


End file.
